


Jealousy Is Bittersweet

by KatiiPotatoe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Cussing, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, I'm Sorry, Jealous Ciel Phantomhive, M/M, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiiPotatoe/pseuds/KatiiPotatoe
Summary: Post season 2 drabbleAnd they fuck





	Jealousy Is Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy,first smut.I'm a shitty writer,I usually write in my language,so excuse the mistakes.

Within the lateness of the evening,light emanated from the deepness of the woods as the sunset left place for the night.The manor stood prideful,aside from the world's prying eyes.

Inside the library,a cup filled with cold chamomille tea was swirled around by the once Earl.Boredom found its way fast when somebody was stripped from their title.The society decided for anyone in that matter but who was he to complain?

After all,he was considered dead.

"Sebastian,for the sake of Heavens,aren't you tired of playing with that stupid furball?!"Ciel yelled,but he was rightful to do so.After all,he tried to be compassionate for once,and what was the reward?

_Ignorance in all its splendour,of course._

"But my lord,little princess is just a newborn,she needs my attention!Look,I think she likes you."

That only set the boy aflame even more.Watching his butler playing with that thing on the velvet couch placed in the middle of his library,all flushed and ecstatic over a ridiculous amount of fur had his insides burning.

"Little Princess? _Princess?!_ Are you that pitiful that you had to name this thing...that?You truly are so _pitiful_! 

Sebastian's gaze shifted and he eyed the boy amused.A dry,humorous chuckle left his lips and Ciel's cheeks burned more, bright crimson matching now his eyes.

"Is my lord... _jealous_?I offer you my attention every _second_ of the day,from now and until the end of times.You cannot be serious,milord,can you now?"He asked,voice ringing through the embarassed boy.Ciel stomped on his feet loudly,walking towards the door with fast steps.With a last glance towards his butler,he scoffed.

"You are such an insuferable demon!"He spat,not glancing back as he walked out,slamming the door behind. 

***

"Fuck!" _F-fuck _!"__

__Flushed chest pushed against the whitish matress,now drenched in sweat and incoloured fluids.Little feminine waist broke in two more,arching further as it made the back into an hourglass._ _

__" _Beg_ ,little slut, if you wish for my cock so dearly."_ _

__The butler's velvety voice made itself be heard between the lewd sounds that echoed from the boy's reddened throat.Drool trailed down over a small chin as the man swirled his tongue sloppily inside the puckered hole,driving it more inside as the boy writhed on the matress._ _

__" _Seb-Sebasti-an_ "_ _

__Ciel became a sobbing mess just with so few touches,small cock dripping precome down the soiled sheets.With a laugh,the demon pulled his tongue out,stroking his large,monstruous length with slender fingers,tip rolling around the swollen entrance.With no warning whatsoever,the fledging cried out as the dripping cock filled him up up to the brim._ _

__When demons fucked,they had no mercy.Sweetness was never a factor into their sexual encounters and will never be.Inside the cold manor,only roughness met the two creatures._ _

__And he _complied_._ _

__So he _fucked._ _ _

__Merciless,he pounded the squirming boy which hands gripped the sheets painfully between tiny fists.A broken cry left his throat as the cock went up to the brim over and over,and he clenched it inside,milking it with his overstimulated walls.Shamelessly as he became,he parted his legs more,all the force being put on his knees._ _

__Sebastian grabbed a handful of the younger's hair to get him on all fours,and Ciel did not mind._ _

__For in the daylight,he took pride and leashed the elder demon._ _

__And in the depth of nighttime,he became his utter slut._ _

__The pretty little thing's eyes rolled back painfully as the demon fucked into him-his broken cries echoing throughout the empty manor they shedded themselves in._ _

__"M-More,fuck me _more_!"_ _

__Ciel whispered,crawling like a snake,sweaty body complying to his eternal butler._ _

__" _My_ -it's the third time I bury myself into you,yet you _crave_ for more?What an utter _whore_._ _

__The elder spoke strongly,leaning over as he swirled bluenette locks around his fingers,pulling harsher.His lips pressed over the flushed ear,teeth scratching its lobe's pinkish skin._ _

___"My whore"_ _ _

__With another hard pound,the smaller spent hard,body stiffening painfully and eyes rolled back-oh,and so many times they did.He kept pushing his plushy rear against his lover,hips rolling painfully.They were always bruised and healed over the night and he loved it._ _

__Sebastian's thrusts became erratic as he spent within the writhing boy,until they slowed and ceased.He pulled the now flaccid cock out,laying by the side of his beautiful weakling._ _

__His lover stood still,his body glossy with seat and his thighs dripping with his lover's essence.He spasmed and convulsed,eyes not focusing still._ _

__"Utter bastard."_ _

__Ciel muttered tiredly and Sebastian simply chuckled.He pulled the blanket over their bodies,gathering the boy between his strong arms._ _

__"Indeed,my lord,I can be.Was the jealousy worth it though?"He asked,a playful grin spreaded on his handsome face whilst he turned the boy towards him._ _

__The bluenette simply scoffed once he collected from his previous worned out state._ _

__"You are nothing but an idiot.One hell of a butler my ass."He spat,but his lips and eyes said otherwise,as they closed and his plump,swollen lips curled up."But it felt good.It was also worth it to anger you so you'll actually _fuck_."_ _

__The ravenette frowned and pinched the boy's plushy ass sharply,yearning a yelp._ _

__"Amusing for you to say that since cannot take more than a few rounds,before you lay emptied on the bed."_ _

__Rolling his eyes,Ciel was wide awake one again._ _

__"We'll see about that."He spoke,standing up with little force that made Sebastian chuckle._ _

__"Indeed,my love"_ _

__In the corner of the room,a small furball watched them wide awake._ _

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry you had to read this,but I hope you liked it if you made it until here:3


End file.
